


The One With the Pudding

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appreciating Yoochun's culinary skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Junsu's 24th B'day.

Sometimes Junsu really hates being able to fall asleep anywhere, at any time. Falling asleep at 6pm yesterday means that he is wide awake at 2:37am and hungry, because he missed dinner. He's hungry, and the house is dark and quiet, and Changmin is snoring and so is no help, as usual. Junsu makes extra noise as he gets out of bed, trying to fix that situation, but Changmin just rolls over muttering something about Jaejoong and animal import regulations. He pulls his hand back from reaching for Changmin's shoulder because waking up Changmin when he's dreaming about weird stuff is never a good idea. That's why they let Jaejoong do it.

So Changmin stays snoring and the house stays dark until the kitchen door comes into view. There's a light on in there and music, some blues-flavoured instrumental being played very softly. Junsu pushes open the door slowly and peeks around to find Yoochun watching him. The contented smile on Yoochun's face brightens and Junsu can't help smiling back. As usual.

The light and Yoochun's smile make the room seem very warm after the lonely dark of the rest of the house. The stove is off; the only sign that it had been on is a pot of water with steam still rising from it sitting on an element. Yoochun is at the sink, stirring. Junsu snuggles up close and rests his chin on Yoochun's shoulder.

"Whacha making?" Junsu whispers.

"Chocolate pudding," Yoochun whispers back.

"At three o'clock in the morning?"

"I wanted some. I found a recipe on the internet and we had all the ingredients, so...."

Junsu feels a little shrug against his chin and it makes him smile again. "Why is it in the sink?" he asks.

"I need to stir it as it cools. It'll cool faster in the water. Any other questions?"

"Yes. Why are we whispering?"

"I dunno. You started it."

"Is it finished yet?" Junsu tries to talk in his normal voice, but it comes out all rough and sleep-froggy. Yoochun takes a deep breath and leans back a bit. Junsu has to straighten to support the pressure, but doesn't move. He doesn't need to see Yoochun's expression to know he wasn't supposed to. Yoochun dips his ring finger into the pot.

"Not quite," he says, and lifts his hand as if he's going to lick off the chocolate, but then licks his lips instead. He turns to look at Junsu, offering the taste as he does.

Junsu puts his hand on Yoochun's stomach to balance them both as he leans forward. The muscles tense under his hand as he licks at the thick drop threatening to fall from the tip of Yoochun's finger, then makes sure that there isn't another to follow. He sucks gently, using his tongue to check that all of the pudding is off. He scrapes at the pad with his teeth to feel Yoochun shiver and then pulls away slowly.

"What would happen if you didn't keep stirring it?"

The reminder startles Yoochun into stirring again. "It would get lumpy."

"That would be bad," Junsu murmurs against the edge of Yoochun's ear.

"Very, very bad." Yoochun tilts his head just enough to be an invitation. Junsu accepts, brushing his lips in a random pattern down Yoochun's neck to his collarbone.

"I don't think you're supposed to use your finger to test for temperature." Yoochun makes a questioning noise and looks at Junsu from the corner of his eye. "When I saw a mom testing warm milk on her wrist, Changmin told me it was because the wrist is more sensitive to temperature than fingers."

"We call him genius for a reason."

"Because he insists on it." Junsu insults Changmin out of habit; he's much more interested in the chocolate being drizzled on Yoochun's arm. Actually, it's the skin underneath that has his attention. Junsu licks at this taste slowly, working in decreasing circles until there is just a last drop to pick up with a final kiss over Yoochun's pulse. The pudding is still warm, and it leaves Yoochun's skin soft and sweet and fragrant with chocolate even after it's gone, so Junsu has no reason to stop. He nuzzles at Yoochun's wrist, leaving a wandering trail of kisses and licks down to Yoochun's elbow. A light nip at the delicate skin there makes Yoochun laugh and try to pull away. Junsu hangs on, rubbing at the spot with his thumb.

"You should put the next test here."

He isn't fast enough to pull his thumb out of the way, and Yoochun pouts as he licks off the pudding himself. Yes, he gets that he's been having all the fun, but now is not the time to get distracted by Yoochun's mouth, either sucking on some part of Junsu's body or even just being soft and red and in an adorable pout. Junsu has lots of practice in not getting distracted by that mouth – he closes his eyes and tastes chocolate-covered Yoochun.

A long lick spreads the pudding up to Yoochun's bicep. Junsu's muttered apology for the mess is met with a snort and then a groan as he uses his teeth to make sure that all of the chocolate is removed. Yoochun likes to feel sharp edges, a touch of danger, so Junsu puts a little extra pressure on the flesh that can handle it without leaving marks. When he's done, he looks up at Yoochun's face without removing his lips from Yoochun's skin. The mouth isn't the problem now, it's the eyes, heavy and focussed. There is a plan behind those eyes. Junsu usually loves Yoochun's plans, but that doesn't stop the butterflies from cartwheeling in his stomach.

"I think it might be ready," Yoochun says, easing his arm out of Junsu's grip. "But I need a second opinion."

Junsu offers his wrist, but Yoochun only brushes his fingers over it then up Junsu's arm. He sets his hand against Junsu's neck, his thumb pressing against Junsu's chin, then raises the spoon. Junsu considers fighting against what he knows is going to happen, having food poured over him isn't something he should allow for some reason that he can't think of at the moment.

"Temperature is best judged at a pulse point," Yoochun says in the soft, deep, almost-whisper that Junsu can never resist. He leans his head into Yoochun's hand and closes his eyes as the spoon tips. It's an odd feeling, the pudding is neither warmer nor cooler than his skin, and it tickles so he can't help but squirm a little.

The spoon lands in the sink with a splash and Yoochun presses his hand into the small of Junsu's back, encouraging Junsu's spine into a gentle arch. Junsu relaxes into the support and a small sigh escapes at the feeling of Yoochun's breath on his throat.

"You're lucky I let you indulge your vampire fetish," he says to cover up the slip.

"I don't have a vampire fetish. Yours is the only neck I can't keep my mouth off of."

Junsu forms the word, "Liar," with his lips, but can't seem to make his voice work while Yoochun is delicately licking pudding from just above his collarbones. He finds it again with the first strong swipe up the length of his neck, although the groan that results doesn't have the disbelieving tone he was going for. Yoochun's answering growl effectively ends the argument; as long as Yoochun keeps setting his blood on fire, Junsu doesn't care who else gets the pleasure. He leans into the arch a little more, reaching for the edge of the sink for support.

"Oh oh."

Yoochun raises his head at Junsu's sudden twist and exclamation, and steps back as Junsu lifts his hand from the sink, his fingers hanging so that the excess pudding drips into the water and not back into the pot. After a few moments of shared looks and silence, Yoochun howls with laughter. Junsu considers covering Yoochun's mouth with the chocolate-covered hand, but the broad expanse of chest seems much more welcoming to his creative impulses. His hand print looks good right over Yoochun's heart. There's enough pudding left on the back of his knuckles to sign his name underneath.

"That's not where a brand goes." Yoochun's laughter stopped with the first touch, but his grin hasn't faded. Now it's taken on the quality that usually means someone is getting tossed into something.

Or stripped out of something.

It's the chocolate at the edges of Yoochun's grin that draws Junsu closer. He's careful not to smear his own handiwork while using quick licks to clean up the evidence of Yoochun's indulgence while avoiding the attempts at making it more. When Yoochun slides his thumbs into the waistband of Junsu's sleep shorts, Junsu pulls back a bit, meeting Yoochun's gaze. It's still wicked, as proved by the direction Junsu's shorts are moving, but it's also warm in a way that wraps Junsu more securely than any blanket. He has no thought of pulling away the next time Yoochun leans in, a proper kiss suddenly seeming long overdue.

The kiss tastes of chocolate, but it's far from soft and sweet. Junsu decides he doesn't care about the hand-print as he pulls Yoochun tight against him. The slickness lets them slide together to find the perfect position, the place where the only way to get closer is to slip inside. Yoochun is waiting, teasing, encouraging, and Junsu sinks into the sensations.

The slap of a cool, slick hand onto his backside makes his eyes fly open, but it's Yoochun's grin that breaks the kiss. They both look down, Junsu looking over his shoulder, as Yoochun carefully lifts his hand leaving behind a dark brown print.

"Wow," Yoochun whispers. "That's really sexy."

"You are so weird."

Yoochun just grins again and dips his finger in the pot then writes his name above the "brand". He tilts his head and makes Junsu turn in order to get a look at his work. "That's no good," he says and drops to his knees.

The touch of Yoochun's mouth doesn't surprise Junsu, but the shiver that runs up his spine is stronger than he expected. Maybe it's because Yoochun isn't trying to arouse him, or at the very least there is another reason for the wet tongue running over his skin. But Yoochun's warm hands on his hips and the chill left behind as Yoochun finishes erasing his signature send another wave of goosebumps over his flesh.

"Hand me the pot?"

When his first instinct is to refuse, Junsu realizes that he's been living with Changmin for far too long. He lifts the pudding out of the water and even rubs the bottom of the pot on the towel on the counter before handing it down to Yoochun. The writing starts at about the same place as the signature but heads down along the inside edge of the hand print where the flesh is softer and then around the bottom. Junsu fights not to squirm or laugh; the gentle slide of Yoochun's finger tickles and it's making him hard. Yoochun curves the line of calligraphy to continue down Junsu's thigh then stops suddenly.

"No, that's not right either," he says, and tilts Junsu over the counter.

Junsu licks his lips, anticipating Yoochun's mouth on him again.

"Ow! Hey! No marks, remember?" Junsu says, twisting away. Yoochun blinks at him–slowly. Junsu doesn't need a translator. "It doesn't matter where they are, that's not the point."

"For the exclusive use and pleasure of his illustrious–" Junsu turns around to see Changmin in the doorway, his head tilted. "I wasn't finished reading that."

"That what?" He knows what the moment the words are out of his mouth and points at Yoochun who is now on his feet again, pudding in hand. "You–"

" _You_ wouldn't let me finish erasing it. I said it wasn't right."

"You wrote it in the first place."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Yoochun's grinning, his eyes glancing over Junsu's shoulder to Changmin.

"What's it written with?" Changmin asks.

"Chocolate pudding." Yoochun's almost laughing as he raises the pot, and Junsu looks back at their party crasher.

Changmin winces and his shoulders slump. "Another entry on the list of things I'll never eat again."

"That's too bad. Yoochun makes very good pudding." Junsu takes a finger full out of the pot and sucks it off, humming his approval.

Changmin turns around and says over his shoulder, “Rinse those off before you put them in the laundry. Chocolate stains.”

Yoochun and Junsu both look down at Junsu's chocolate splattered boxers then back at each other. "He has no appreciation of your culinary skills," Junsu says.

"My culinary skills? Is that what you were appreciating?"

"I'm not the only one who's multi-talented. But don't let that get around."

Yoochun grins, then hooks the boxers with his toe and kicks them up to his hand. "Would you like some help rinsing these?"

"I don't need--" Yoochun's eyebrows go up to his hairline, making Junsu think he's missed something. He thinks a minute then asks, "Do you have any...special techniques for rinsing out chocolate?"

Yoochun slides his arm around Junsu's waist. "Well, the most important part is that they are rinsed in the shower...." Junsu flicks off the kitchen light as they pass, and while they move through the dark house, Yoochun continues his quiet and increasingly filthy commentary on exactly what will need to be rinsed and how. It sounds like an involved process; neither of them are likely to get to bed soon. Good thing Junsu can fall asleep anytime, anywhere.


End file.
